Everything Has Changed
by TurquoiseShine
Summary: "The best thing I like about you is the feeling of your arms around me..." Rosa/Hugh songfic one-shot. Rated T for inappropriate sexual themes.


A/N: I don't own the song by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. Enjoy ^^

* * *

"**Everything Has Changed"**

**xX A SequelShipping Songfic Xx**

* * *

**All I knew is the morning **

**When I woke**

**Is I don't know something now, know something now**

**I didn't before…**

After she defeated Iris she came running back home, excited, just to see her mom again and take a nap in her bed. The bed she so longed for ever since she started her journey. The next morning before she woke up, she had a long dream about the guy she had fallen for.

**And all I've seen since 18 hours ago**

**Is red eyes and spiky blue hair and we**

**Smile in the back of my mind**

**Making me feel alright**

They were best friends since they were babies. Hugh used to throw temper tantrums over nothing while Rosa used to be this shy, shy little girl. He may be annoying but he had a soft spot for his little sister, especially when a Team Plasma grunt arrived unexpectedly at his house, stormed up the stairs and beat up his little sister just to take away her Purrloin, the same Purrloin he gave her for her birthday.

Hugh came to her aid, saw his little sister crying on the floor, bleeding non-stop and immediately grew concerned. He asked her what happened and she blubbered incomprehensibly "Eam Pwasma…'ook Puwie."

Ever since that day his hatred for Team Plasma increased by ten-fold. At the sight of his little sister, crying and bleeding on the floor he told himself he would never forgive them for what they've done.

**I just want to know you better**

**Know you better, know you better**

**Now…**

**I just want to know you better**

**Know you better, know you better**

**Now…**

**I just want to know you better**

**Know you better, know you better**

**Now…**

**I just wanna know you know you know you…**

She smiled at that specific memory. How sweet of him to retrieve back her Pokémon, even if it wasn't the same back then. She remembered how happy she was when Hugh came running back to her to give her back Purrloin. Even though Purrloin evolved, it still showed how amazingly caring he was.

'**Cause all I know is we said hello**

**And your eyes look like coming home**

**All I know it's a simple name,**

**Everything has changed**

**All I know is we held the door**

**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**

**All I know since yesterday is**

**Everything has changed**

Standing in the edge of Marvelous Bridge was Rosa, looking into the vast horizon of the ocean. Things had changed a lot during the span of two years. Two years since she became champion of the Unova Region.

**And all my walls the two painted blue**

**And I'll take them down, take them down**

**And open up the door for you**

That same night the bluenette staggered up the stairs, kicked up his shoes and collapsed against his bed, heaving a great sigh. _Finally I'm home_, he thought tiredly and zipped down his jacket, tossing it into a corner lazily. Now all he had left on were his blue jeans and black V-neck shirt. He passed a hand through his bushy blue hair and stared up at the ceiling blankly.

Suddenly he heard his mom call out from downstairs that his friend was here and a cold sweat dripped down his forehead. _Oh shit_.

His heart raced from the excitement and his fingernails unknowingly hooked themselves on the mattress. He wanted to look as macho as possible so he sat up, put his jacket back on and passed a comb through his hair. The comb didn't help. He heard footsteps up the stairs and knew that it was Rosa.

Then he gave up knowing it was too late and he casually sat on his bed, facing her figure standing across the room.

**And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies**

**The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,**

**Taking flight, making me feel right**

"Rosa", he breathed.

"Hi Hugh." She said, smiling cheerfully.

"What are you doing here? Uh I mean what brings you here?" He passed another hand through his hair, one of his usual nervous habits.

She giggled. "I came here to see you, silly."

At the sound of her giggle his heart skipped a beat. "Oh, really?"

"Mm-hm." She nodded, clasping her hands behind her back courteously.

She walked towards him and sat down next to his body. The closeness between their legs made him swallow nervously. He asked the first thing on his mind. "Uh…how does it feel like to be champion?"

Rosa thought briefly for a moment. Then she shrugged. "It's not really a big deal. I did it to become stronger, I guess."

"Oh…"

Rosa looked away. "Do you wanna get out?"

Before he could stop himself he said "Of course."

She smiled. "That's the spirit. You think your parents or your sister won't mind?"

He shook his head. "I doubt it."

And with that, she intertwined her fingers through his, an unexpected gesture, and took his hand, lifting him up from the bed. Hugh gazed at her surprisingly but let himself be dragged away anyway.

As they went out, his little sister smirked knowingly behind their backs.

**I just want to know you better**

**Know you better, know you better**

**Now…**

**I just want to know you better**

**Know you better, know you better**

**Now…**

**I just want to know you better**

**Know you better, know you better**

**Now…**

**I just wanna know you know you know you…**

"Let's see if Cheren's here!" Rosa cried excitingly. "I know! Let's pull a prank on him!"

Hugh, still letting himself be dragged away by her, nodded vigorously. His hands started sweating like crazy, growing nervous by the second that she might friend-zone him if he tells her how he truly feels about her.

Minutes later, she grew disappointed when she didn't find Cheren at the Trainer's school, but it was expected.

She pouted. "Aww…now what are we gonna do?"

He shrugged. "We can…go to the lookout I dunno."

Her expression changed into a smile. "I like that."

'**Cause all I know is we said hello**

**And your eyes look like coming home**

**All I know it's a simple name,**

**Everything has changed**

**All I know is we held the door**

**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**

**All I know since yesterday is**

**Everything has changed**

She released his hand and whispered into his ear. "How 'bout a race from here to the lookout?"

He smirked. "You're on. Just like the time we went to get our starter Pokémon from Bianca."

She smiled, reminiscing the memory from two years ago. "Okay, on the count of one…two…"

Suddenly, she took off running and he screamed out: "HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!"

He heard her laugh in the distance. "No it's not!"

He took off after her. "Wait till I get you!"

**Come back and tell me why**

**I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time**

**Oh…**

**And meet me there tonight and let me know**

**That it's not all in my mind…**

By the time he got there, he leaned against the lone green lamppost and slid down from it, sitting on the paved ground while panting breathlessly. He glanced to the side and noticed Rosa was busy gazing into the background that was the outskirts of Aspertia City. It looked even more beautiful when it was at night.

Unknowingly to her, he stood up, walked slowly towards her and embraced her from behind.

**I just want to know you better**

**Know you better, know you better**

**Now…**

**I just wanna know you know you know you…**

She gasped. "Hugh! You scared me."

He let go. "I'm sorry."

"No. Please keep doing that." She took both of his hands and wrapped them around her waist. He pulled her body into his and she relished in the warmth radiating from his chest.

"So…" he began.

"So?"

"I hafta…tell you something."

She glanced at him briefly, and then turned her eyes back to the scenery laid out in front of her. "I'm listening."

"I…I…"

She listened to him intently. "…I think I'm in love with you."

She gasped silently. Her heart raced, her body tensed and her cheeks burned. He could feel her body tense in his hold and he feared for the worst.

However, he continued. "I've always been in love with you but, I kept my feelings to myself because I was afraid it would ruin our friendship."

She stood silent while he continued rambling.

"…I mean you're everything I look for in a girl and you're my best friend and nobody understands me the way you do and…"

She cut him off. "Hugh."

He stopped abruptly. "Yes?" He hesitated.

That was when she turned around and planted a soft kiss on his lips, enough to make him blush deeply. "I think I'm in love with you too."

'**Cause all I know is we said hello**

**And your eyes look like coming home**

**All I know it's a simple name,**

**Everything has changed**

**All I know is we held the door**

**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**

**All I know since yesterday is**

**Everything has changed**

Those last words she spoke were enough to make him feel like the happiest guy in the world. "You mean it?" He asked expectantly.

"Mm-hm."

So he turned her around so that her back would face the scenery and kissed her with every fiber in his being. She returned the kiss gratefully and wrapped her arms around his neck and soon he followed by wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her from falling over the edge.

He deepened the kiss by poking his tongue into her mouth and she gladly accepted it. They French kissed for a few minutes before pulling away for air. Then they went back at it again.

A crazy idea appeared and he decided to try it out by trailing soft kisses down her jawbone and she reacted by moaning his name. He kissed his way up to her lips and then gently set her body down on the balcony ledge, with him hovering over her.

She clung to him desperately so she wouldn't fall while he nipped at her ear, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Turned out she was very sensitive there. They continued to make out.

**All I know is we said hello**

**So dust off your highest hopes**

**All I know is pouring rain and**

**Everything has changed**

**All I know is the new found grace**

**All my days I know your face**

**All I know since yesterday is…**

After the heavy make out session they ended up making love on the balcony ledge.

Hugh let Rosa sleep on his chest, since she weighed as light as a feather and before she dozed off she gazed endearingly into his eyes and whispered: "I love you, Hugh."

Fierce red eyes clashed into soft blue ones. "I love you too, Rosa."

Her life was now complete.

**Everything has changed**

**THE END**


End file.
